


Not Okay

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: “It’s okay because.....trash like me deserves this.”Hajime and Nagito are in a relationship. Hajime cares for him and makes sure he’s happy. Izuru cares too. But something weird is going on. Nagito ends up with more and worse bruises everyday, but he won’t tell Hajime who’s doing it. Nagito had mentally started feeling better when the two of them got into a relationship, but now his mental and physical health are getting worse.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/OC, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Not Okay

Poor Nagito! Who would do such a thing!

I mean...I know who....but do you know?

I guess we’ll have to find out.

It'll be a while before I write this story sadly

But that's okay!

I think...

I don't know, let me know what you think!


End file.
